


States Trip.

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Business Deals, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN day 20: disagreement.Apparently I don't want to write angst rn loel.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 9





	States Trip.

A red-haired young man stared at the paper in front of him, the simple white paper covered in text.

The paper, despite having no eyes, stared at him back, daring him to interpret it. He’d received the letter three days ago, and opened it. He’d checked it over and over again, and it still read the same thing. Why wasn’t this sent as an email?

_ Form: harrysnmontiemoyl@JSA.hiring.coldmail.com _

_ To:nathkurtzberg@extend.ktmail.com _

_ Subject: Job Opportunity  _

_ Nathaniel Kurtzberg- _

_ Our organization has been viewing your artwork, and we have concluded that your work is exceptional. We would like to hire you on at our company, Jaskies Structural Arts. If you accept, then we would like for you to come as soon as possible to our corporate headquarters in Charlotte, NC. Your plane trip to Charlotte and any additional expenses directly related to the move will be paid for in full. Please submit your reply to harrysnmontiemoyl@JSA.hiring.coldmail.com or send a reply with the return information as soon as you can. We eagerly await your reply. Thank you in advance for this. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Dr. Harry S. N. Montiemoyl; Director of Hiring, Jaskies Structural Arts. _

About a hundred words written on a simple page, there’s more information in other notes, as well as a fifty dollar bill from America. This guy really wanted him on. Why was that the case? His artwork really wasn’t that good at all! He opened his business email just to check, and there was the exact same message, from the email address mentioned in the letter. He should probably talk this over with Marc, this was a big decision after all.

“So I got an offer from Jaskies Structural Arts.” He mentioned over their takeout dinner, in between bites of spicy vegetable noodles. “I’m thinking of taking it, but I want to here what you think.”

“Wait, you got an offer from JSA? Just today I got an offer from the Santiago Veritas publishing house in Houston. They say they’re going to pay for everything. So where is the JSA deal making you head to?”

“Charlotte.”

“Well, I think JSA has an office in Houston? Maybe you can ask about it?”

“I’ll check.” He answered, picking at his food. “Perhaps you can check with the publishing house to see if they have a place in Charlotte just in case I can’t.”

“That’s actually a good idea!”

_ From:nathkurtzberg@extend.ktmail.com _

_ To: harrysnmontiemoyl@JSA.hiring.coldmail.com _

_ Subject: Re: Job Opportunity _

_ Dr. Harry S. N. Montiemoyl, _

_ While I appreciate your offer, I do know that you have an office in Houston. I’m wondering if I can secure a position in that city instead, as it would be better for me. If you can do that, I’ll accept your offer immediately. Thank you for your offer regardless. If there’s anything else I can mention, please mention it. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Nathaniel Kurtzberg. _

He sent the email with hesitation. But maybe this was a good first impression, that he’s willing to speak up for accommodations if he needs them. Maybe. It’s hard to tell with these types of deals. Hopefully he’ll get a response sometime soon. Mr. Montiemoyl seemed like a nice guy, but it was hard to tell if the guy was genuine or not, but time will tell. This was the offer of a lifetime, and he didn’t know if he’d get another offer anytime soon.

In the meantime, he’d taken up another hobby. He grabbed something off of his desk and held it in his hand. A rubix cube. It may sound silly, but he’d quickly gotten used to how to solve the basic 3x3 cube, and right now he had a 4x4 cube, which Marc had scrambled the day before, and put back on his desk.

It was easy enough to use the algorithms to start working on the cube, pairing up the four center squares. Cube science is pretty nice, and if you do it right it’s pretty easy.

He’d gotten a response by the next morning. He’d forgotten that time zones existed. He hesitantly opened the email.

_ Form: harrysnmontiemoyl@JSA.hiring.coldmail.com _

_ To:nathkurtzberg@extend.ktmail.com _

_ Subject: Job Opportunity  _

_ Nathaniel Kurtzberg- _

_ We do have an office in Houston, but it’s going to be closed down within a year. I apologize for the inconvenience, but other than Charlotte, we do have side offices in Kansas City and Denver, if any of those would work for you. I understand how difficult transcontinental moving can be, so I will be willing to help you find the best place to work. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Dr. Harry S. N. Montiemoyl; Director of Hiring, Jaskies Structural Arts. _

“I can’t secure a job in Houston, sorry.” He said during their daily dinner conversation. “Did you get a position in Kansas City or Denver?”

“Sorry, the publishing house only has offices in Houston. So what are we going to do? Maybe we should see which job earns more.”

“Maybe we could do this long-distance for a while? And then meet up when we can? I think we can make it work.”

“Do you really think we can do a long-distance relationship? Why can’t we just have one person working?”

“This isn’t just about employment Marc, this is about advancing your career! We might not get these chances ever again! I think we can make this work.”

“I mean, I guess. I don’t like doing this, but you’re right, this is better.”

_ “How’s life in Charlotte?”  _ Marc asked from the phone. 

“It’s fine, the people here are pretty nice. I’m still getting used to living in the US. The people here are nice.”

_ “Have you seen the heroes though? I can’t believe there's all these heroes in the US. Sure there’s a lot of them are in NYC, but there’s still a large hero scene in Houston. It’s given me some inspiration for my stories, what about you?” _

“I mean, there’s only 1 hero in Charlotte, Armament, but he’s definitely been some inspiration. Have you seen my new ideas for the webcomic?”

_ “It fits, though.” _


End file.
